


Grotto Beach

by Saslen



Series: Memories [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Free Verse, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26846449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saslen/pseuds/Saslen
Summary: Memories of Grotto Beach, on San Salvador Island in the Bahamas.
Series: Memories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928488
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Original Poems





	Grotto Beach

Children's laughter dances

From wave to wave

While footsteps grace the sands.

In the distance,

The ever-silent sentinels watch,

Smiling on.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on deviantArt under the title _Litus_.


End file.
